Next To You
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: “And what? Break the tradition for once and make the first move. Not everything in life has to be played by the book” / MOLIVER MileyxOliver - Oneshot.


Song - Next To You - Jordin Sparks.  
I had it stuck in my head the other day at work, and thought hey why not use it as a Moliver story.  
I hope you all like, and I'm sorry the ending is rushed, I can't write good endings. /

Reviews are nice (: and please check my other stories on your way out. D  
X

* * *

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is that I got to get next to you  
Yeah I got to get next to you  
Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
You don't know that I got to get next to you_

Miley sighed as she turned over in her bed again, her eyes catching a glimpse of the bright red numbers coming from her bedside table. _2am_, this was stupid. Sleep was what she should be doing, considering she had school at 8am, but yet again she found herself thinking about _him._

She looked at her phone, hesitating to pick it up. She'd been calling him at this time for the past few weeks now, it was like their little ritual. He'd complain that she was interrupting his beauty sleep and then they'd talk for an hour. He didn't completely mind, in fact he was awake just before 2am most nights, waiting for the call – worrying when it wasn't on time.

She couldn't pin point the exact moment she realised her feelings for Oliver had become more than best friends, she couldn't even tell you what exactly made her change her mind about the way she saw him. It just changed.

He'd grown up a lot, he wasn't the same annoying 15 year old boy that he had been, and he'd grown into this amazing 17 year old boy. He was charming, his jokes had started getting funnier and he had become a lot more protective over Miley. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Lilly either. She'd laughed when Miley told her about her feelings, telling her she already knew, she'd seen it coming.

Miley groaned again, tonight she wasn't going to call him. It just made the fact of him being stuck in her head worse. He was like a song she'd heard on the radio, that you still couldn't get rid of 3 weeks later.

_Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you_

"Maybe we're just supposed to be friends" Miley shrugged as she noticed Oliver flirting with some girl the other side of the cafeteria.

"Oh come on, you know as much as I do that's crap" Lilly rolled her eyes, she'd had enough. Why couldn't Oliver just tell Miley how he felt.

Miley looked over at him again noticing him looking over their way, he smiled before finally turning his attention back to the girl he was flirting with. Miley shrugged, thinking maybe everything was just her imagination.

"Hey Guys" Oliver landed himself next to Miley as Lilly nodded a 'Hello'

"So about tonight, I don't think I can make the movie night" Lilly looked at them, not before noticing Oliver staring at Miley from the corner of his eye, Miley oblivious to it all.

"Why? It's always the three of us!"

"My Mum wants us to go visit my Nan, I can't really get out of it again, considering the last three times I've made some excuse" Lilly kicked Oliver under the table making him jump and glare at her.

Miley nodded "Looks like it's me and you then Oliver, if you're still up for it?"

"Of course" He smiled rubbing his leg.

Miley laughed to herself, she knew exactly what Lilly had kicked him for, thinking that Miley hadn't noticed, but she had. Every time he looked at her, it was for a few seconds longer than what friends looked at each other for. Maybe, and this was a long shot, maybe he liked her too.

She decided tonight she was going to test it, if he liked her back and he was too scared to make the first move then they weren't going to get anywhere.

_I asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa  
Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me  
Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh_

"I'm sorry about tonight" Lilly nudged Miley who had her head in her arms, slowly drifting off.

"It's fine" Miley groaned rubbing her eyes and sitting up straight. She came face to face with the back of Oliver's head, who was sat in front of her his head hanging backwards towards her.

Lilly and Miley both laughed as he snored a little, knowing he'd get away with it the teacher never paid attention anyways.

"Can I ask you something?" Miley turned to look at Lilly.

"Yeah, you know you always can. What's up?"

"Okay this is kind of stupid, but did you notice anything strange at lunch?"

Lilly smirked. "Like what exactly?"

Miley groaned, Lilly knew exactly what she was talking about. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she pulled Lilly closer to her.

"I just thought I kept seeing Oliver stare at me, you know for like ages, then I thought maybe it was just me, wishing too much"

Lilly laughed a little. "No, I noticed too"

"But he doesn't like me like that does he?"

Lilly decided it was only fair to tell Miley, it wasn't like Oliver was going to make the first move. "Yeah actually he does"

"Huh, what? Well why doesn't he make the first move?"

"The same reason you won't?" Lilly shot back making Miley sigh.

"I'm a girl"

"And what? Break the tradition for once and make the first move. Not everything in life has to be played by the book" Lilly shrugged.

Miley lay her head back down, closing her eyes. "Maybe I'm one for tradition"

"He thinks you're out of his league" Lilly shrugged before standing up as the bell rang indicating the end of school. "See you guys later!"

Miley watched her run out of the classroom and up the halls. She turned to look at Oliver who was currently stretching his neck out, _out of his league, what a fool! _

-

Miley looked at the clock in the corner of her laptop screen. 5:01am, this was getting even more stupid. She looked down at the floor, noticing Oliver sound asleep.

She wished he knew what he actually meant to her, not to think he was way under her league, if anything Oliver was top of her league. Closing her laptop screen, she lay down closing her eyes and trying to drift off to sleep, although her mind was having none of it.

"Miles?" She jumped as she heard a soft voice call her name quietly. Opening her eyes, she looked down noticing Oliver turned onto his back looking up at her.

"You okay, you've been tossing and turning for the past hour?" He reached out to push some of her hair that had fell over her face back behind her ear. Something that should have been a friendly gesture to make sure she was okay, only to them it seemed something intimate, a little too intimate with their current situation.

"I'm fine, I just can't sleep" She shrugged.

"Well do you want to talk, you always fall asleep on the phone, I didn't realise I was that boring"

She laughed a little before nodding. "Sure I'd like that"

He shifted a little, before climbing onto her bed, making sure to stay on top of the duvet. She smiled, _a gentleman._ Maybe she should tell him, they weren't going to get anywhere at the rate they were moving and she wanted to end the mystery once and for all.

She was sick of staying awake at night thinking about him constantly, thinking about what it would be like to be in a relationship with him and what it'd be like to kiss him.

"So what's up then? Why can't you sleep properly, it must be something serious"

She turned to look at him. "It is a little, I suppose"

He nodded waiting for her to go on.

"Okay, I spoke to Lilly earlier and she told me something, which makes doing this a little less scary"

"Which was?" Oliver asked, no way would Lilly rat him out to Miley about liking her.

"She told me, you thought I was out of your league"

"Oh" Oliver looked down.

"I want you to know, that I'm not and I never will be. I like you Oliver, I've noticed all the staring and I thought maybe I was just going crazy, I thought if you did like me then you'd make the first move"

"Y-you like me?"

She nodded. "Have done for a while"

He smiled before leaning closer, his lips joining hers, the fireworks evident in both of their bodies. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"How was that for the first move?"

"Amazing"


End file.
